Home
by GeniusOtaku
Summary: Everything is fine. Kyouko's parents kicked the girl out of the house. As she wandered around in the cold night, she ended up at Yui's door. And then the blonde showed her true side, and by the time, her own true feelings too. Also, Kyouko found her true "home". "Serial Stories 2". Featuring tsundere Kyouko and a bold Yui with somewhat humor and random-invisible Akari. R&R please.
1. Kicked out

Chapter 1 - Kicked out.

* * *

A/N: You guys hate the Ayano x Chitose pairing that much? 20 views in 3 days? Well, anyway, enjoy the story. I don't own anything. Heck, I don't even have a family or a home you know. _**NOT**_ a part of "Serial Stories". You could call this "Serial Stories 2", I guess?

* * *

I suppose every one of you does have a home. A place for you to return to, a place for you to rest, to eat. But do you ever wonder what is a definition of the word "home"? Let me tell you what it means. It is the place where you feel safe and happy. That's your home. This is a story of a girl who had been kicked out of her "home" by her own family, only to realize the place she belongs to is somewhere else. So, in the coldness of the winter, our story begins.

* * *

It was a cold night. As every one was drowning in their peaceful slumber, a family was fighting fiercely. But it wasn't any random family. It was the family of a blonde girl - Toshino Kyouko. The girl was shouting at her father, and it seemed like there was an argument between the two of them.

"Could you please stop spending time for those stupid things!?"

"No way! Not even on the edge of death!"

Her father was talking about her interest - manga and anime. She is an otaku - yes, she definitely is. However, her parents never cared much about that until that day when her mother suddenly asked her about the plans of the future. She just replied simply: "Being a mangaka!" with a bright voice. She didn't know that her truthful answer was the cause of this whole argument. Her parents wanted her to be a business-woman, to continue what her father had always been doing. But it went without the need to say that she disagreed. She had her own dreams, her own goals, her own liking, and she would not give up.

"Why should I look up to you? Someone that works all day, not spending a single moment to care about his own family!?"

Angered by the complains, Kyouko's father just screamed with a hint of sacarsm:

"Well, if you so unhappy then why don't you get out!? I built this home! If you are not happy with it, get the f*ck out!"

Any girl in this situation would calm herself down and let it go, but Kyouko is not that type. She spoke with a voice even more louder and more anger-filled compared to those of her father:

"I will!"

With that being said, she climbed upstairs and entered her room, packed everything - books, clothes, money into a big luggage and leave with an unhuman speed, not saying anything else. But as she started to walk down the streets, feeling coldness snuggling up in her arms and legs, she could not help but dropped her own body down to the ground, crying as she realized something.

_'I don't have a place to go to...'_

Despite how strong a girl are, a girl is still a girl. Not to mention the fact that Kyouko isn't a strong person. It was all a mask to help her deal with her own crippled family, which was one of the main reasons making to come over to her best friend - Yui -'s house very often. The other was, well, she enjoyed the time that she spent next to the brunette. However, under her tough mask was a very timid girl, under the usual goofy and carefree smile was a sensitive, mentally weak girl that would need comfort all the time. Nobody ever knew this. Her act was too good. After a few moments of crying, she lifted herself up and started walking again, not because she had calmed down, but rather due to the temperature of a winter night and sent chills running down her spine. Walking unconciously for a while, she sat down in front of a random apartment's door, hugging herself and slept, giving in to the tiredness. What she didn't notice was the name of the apartment...

Inside Yui's house, the girl was cleaning the mess of her dinner, preparing to sleep.

_'Maybe I should play something...'_

The girl was not sleepy at all, so she had no reason to rest early. Thinking about what she should do for a few moments, she grabbed the trash bag and walked towards the door. But as she twisted the door's knob, something pushed the door all the way in and a heavy object fall on Yui's legs, creating a "thud" sound. She recognized it at an instant.

_'Is this...Kyouko?'_

It definitely was Kyouko. The girl's face was pale with a few drop tears still staying on her cheeks, which is a stark contrast of the usual carefree, goofy blonde. However, unmistakeably, it was Kyouko, sleeping soundly. The scene shocked Yui for seconds, but then she knew exactly what she had to do. Ignoring the trash bag as she threw them hastily down the floor, she picked Kyouko and the girl's belongings up with two hands, carrying the girl bridal style as she ran quickly to her room. Since the brunette let her bedroom's door unlocked, she had no trouble getting inside the room. Slowly and getting laying the blonde down to the soft bed, Yui covered the girl with a thick blanket and stood beside the bed, watching silently. The blonde immidiately smiled as the the warmth filled her body and slowly opened her eyes. When Yui's face entered her vision, the smile on her lips was even brighter than before. She whispered softly, timidly, just like when they were just kids.

"Yui-nyan~"

Hearing Kyouko's voice, the brunette's lips started to curve up as she blamed her bestfriend slightly:

"Seriously...you can joke in such times...Tell me what happened!"

As the words "what happened" traveled to the blonde's ears, tears started streaming down the girl's face once more as she told Yui about the fight she had with her family. Yui listened attentively until the very end. No doubt, the brunette was angry about the events too. Anyone would be when they heard parents chasing their own kids out of the house in the winter night simply because the child decided to go after his/her own dream. However, she knew better than anyone else that it's best to comfort her bestfriend for now. She quietly sat down on the bed - a very manner that befits the brunette kuddere's characteristics - and embrace the blonde lovingly as she asked softly:

"So, right now, you don't have any where to go to?"

Kyouko nodded sheepishly. The blonde would hestiate to show her true side to anyone but Yui. One could say Yui is the only one she feels safe to be with. And the blonde knew exactly why. She could say without doubt, without uncertainty that she's in love with her kuudere friend. But fear of a lot of things, Kyouko never had the enough courage to confess. She afraid of losing their friendship, their bond... But mostly, the girl afraid of losing Yui.

"Then, stay here. Live together with me!"

"Eh?"

Kyouko could not help herself letting a surprise gasp escape her mouth. She distrusted her hearing sense for a second.

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"I am not bothering you?"

"No, you're not and never will!"

Normally, Yui would never say these kind of things in front of the goofy carefree otaku. However, the girl was beside her was not that girl. Yui found absolutely no trace of a carefree person in the blonde. Instead, it was the shy, timid, yet extra-ordinaryly sweet girl called Kyouko. So, the brunette had no problem letting those kind of chessy pick up lines out of her mouth. In fact, she wanted to tease her childhood friend for a little too. After a not-so-long while, Yui whispered happily at the blonde.

"Nee Kyouko... I just wish that you would always act like this..."

Kyouko was flustered at Yui words as she spoke, having completely no idea what Yui meant.

"...What do you mean...?"

Yui grin devilishly as she replied:

"Talking sweetly like this, snuggling into my arms like this..."

The teasing made Kyouko's face as red as a tomato. The girl sqeezed her eyes tight in embarrassment and she further snuggled into Yui's chest shyly, muttering sheepishly.

"...Shut up! I might as well as returning to normal tomorrow, ya' know?"

"Ehehe. Is that so? But I will be happier if you keep acting like this around me..."

Those words didn't have any ill-will in them. Yui was really happy. She was glad to be able to hold Kyouko like this. The act gave her a feeling that she was protecting the blonde. Kyouko blushed silently for a few moments, before replying softly and timidly.

"...If you say so...only around you, OK?"

Witnessing Kyouko's tsundere acts has something fresh to it which made Yui squealed, something never could be seen from the brunette.

"Ahhhh...You are so cuuuuuuutttteee!"

Yui tightened the hug around Kyouko's body, which made the girl really happy. Soon, tiredness had taken over the both of them. Kyouko felt the drowsiness that was pulling her eyelids down effectively. As she almost slipped into her peaceful slumber, she said something softly to her friend:

"Nee...Yui-chan...Can I sleep with you?"

Having Kyouko called her like the way she did in their childhood really brought sparks to Yui's heart. She used her hand to pressed the blonde's head to her soft chest.

"Sure...Kyouko-chan..."

Closing her eyes slowly, Yui also drowned in the peaceful sleep, wrapped with the warmth of her friend.

* * *

A/N:Damn, Tsun-Kyouko is so damn cute. They are definitely in love with each other. Even I myself can't wait for the next chapter! R&R please evertone and good day!


	2. I'll be by your side!

Chapter 2 - I'll be by your side.

* * *

A/N: I own nothing ==" Enjoy the story. This chapter really made me wish that I was Yui. Damn, they are so cute that I can't help to scream like an idiot.

* * *

After a long dreamless sleep, Kyouko had woken up at about 7:30 AM. However, as she tried to open her eyelids, a mysterious tiredness assaulted her, burning her efforts to ashes. Her body was aching all over, and her head hurt like hell. Mustering all the strength she got, she opened her eyes sulkily. And what entered her field of vision was...

"Yui-chan's sleeping face..."

Next to the blonde, Yui was sleeping soundly, having no wariness of the world. Despite all the unknown muscle pain Kyouko was feeling, she could not help herself but to smile happily. She couldn't believe that she will live from that moment onwards.

_'It had been a while, huh?'_

Yes, it had been a while. A long time had past since the last moment that Kyouko could express herself freely. And she was really wore out from faking her feelings too. She hated how she forced herself to act strong when in fact, she just wanted to cry herself out.

_'I won't have to do it anymore... Not when I am with Yui...'_

Thinking those thoughts, the blonde happily snuggled up to Yui's arms. Having the blonde in her arms, Yui slowly opened her eyes as well. The girl's lips curved up instantly at the moment she realized she was hugging her best friend.

"...Good morning, Kyouko..."

The brunette said calmly, happiness flooding out from her voice. Even though she never told anyone before, the happiest times of her live are the moments that she had Kyouko beside her, acting all childish and fragile.

"...Did I wake you?"

The blonde asked, a tinge of guiltiness in her words. However, the brunette just shook her head nonchalantly as she replied in a teasing manner:

"Yes, the most beautiful girl ever did wake me up."

"Flattering me won't do you any good, ya' know...?"

Even though the blonde said so, her face had already turne-, her face was even redder than before. Those words from her best friend had made her heart speed up quite a bit. If someone listened well enough, they could hear the girl's heart beat sound.

"I am not flattering."

Yui said simply and proceeded to tighten the embrace around her friend's body. But then, she realized something was off. The usual Kyouko's warmth is always enjoyable. However, the girl's body was quite hot compared to the usual feeling. Noticing this, Yui leaned in closer to her friend's face and touched the girl's forehead with that of her own. After a few seconds of measuring the temperature, she pulled away as she asked the flustered and embarrassed Kyouko.

"Kyouko... are you having a fever?"

The word fever reminded the blonde of her current condition. She wondered why she hadn't known, despite the fact that she acknowledged all the symptoms of a fever on her body.

"No, I am fine..."

The girl lied. As much as she wanted Yui to stay home and take care of her, she knew she can't act so selfish. Knowing her best friend, the brunette most definitely would skip school for Kyouko's sake. So, the only option was to lie.

"Liar..."

Yui seen though it easily. She rushed off the bed as the drowsiness left her and ran out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a wet, cold folded towel. As gently as a feather, she put the towel on Kyouko's forehead, which sent a series of comfortable, pleasant feelings into her body. The brunette finished all this while her friend was still being dumbfounded and speechless at her sharpness. As Yui lay down on the bed again, the blonde managed to spoke softly with a small voice:

"Just go to school, you dummy. I will be fine."

But the brunette refused immediately as she knocked Kyouko on the head, playfully of course, before whispering into the girl's ear.

"The dummy is you, not me. No matter what, I'll be by your side."

Pausing a few seconds as to let Kyouko fully understand what she was saying, Yui continued, using the same sweet tone from before.

"You're with me. If you want to smile, just smile. If you want to cry, just cry. If you want someone to take care of you, just say so. Don't be so reserve."

After the last night, Yui had a chance to fully understand her blonde friend. And she realized one thing: the blonde that she knew 8 years ago and the blonde that was being next to her at the moment had no difference at all. They are just the same timid, shy, fragile, emotional girl that called Kyouko. By understanding such things, Yui could easily predict what the blonde truly thinks. Those kind words made Kyouko give in as she just muttered sheepishly:

"I want you to stay home with me today..."

"Got it! I'll call the teachers so just wait a minute."

However, as Yui just sat up from the bed, Kyouko had already used her both hands to pull the girl back down as she snuggled into the girl arms, and spoke shyly yet childishly.

"...I want you to stay here, hugging me all day..."

Yui was a little surprising hearing such bold words from the usually timid and shy the blonde, but she was happy nonetheless. The girl didn't know why at the time, but just by being with Kyouko, she felt like she can ignore the rest of the world. She felt like she could give up everything, even her own thing just for the sake of the blonde. It was definitely something more than just friends.

_'Maybe love?'_

But Yui didn't give much thought about it as she used both of her hands to embrace her friend tightly.

"You are so sure you don't need anything else?"

Replying to Yui question, Kyouko nodded with much certainty.

"Absolutely sure?"

"Un!"

Another nod.

"Ehehe. Ok then!"

Drowned in the happiness of being hugged by the girl she loves, Kyouko continued her peaceful sleep. Only this time, it wasn't dreamless. She dreamed of Yui and herself, staying together forever and ever.

* * *

A/N: Well? I think it's a little bit tooooooooooooo fluffy, but that really isn't a big problem isn't it? R&R please everyone and thanks for reading. Chapter 3 is coming very quick.


	3. Definitely-not-normal

Chapter 3 - A normal day and the definitely-not-normal-in-the-loosest-definition couple!

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone-san ^_^, I don't really think anyone will cares but my birthday is coming. HPBD to me! Enjoy the chapter (the offical chapter's name limit is too short, so...). And remember, I never owned anything. Note [1]: Sorry, I can't think of anything else.

* * *

"So, we will revise the Taika Reform today, everyone. Please pay attention."

The teacher said that with a bright voice. But even though the woman said so, Kyouko paid no attention at all. Instead, the blonde was thinking about the delightful day before that she spent with her brunette childhood friend, Yui. After she moved in to live together with Yui, the otaku had experienced some changes, in a good way. She remained being otaku, of course, since that is something unchangeable of her. However, she had revealed her true self - the shy, timid yet sweet girl. Also, she finally for once was on time for school. One could say being with Yui brought the best of Kyouko out of her. But the blissful times with her friend weren't the only thoughts that the blonde had at the time. She was also thinking hard about the fact that she loved Yui. She adored the girl so much that she's afraid of herself sometimes.

_'Even though I had decided that being around her is enough for me...'_

Yes, the blonde had decided such a thing on her own acord. She wasn't really confident about herself, and she always lacked the courage to confess, too. So, she had always told herself not to yearn for anything else rather than having Yui by her side. But when she started to live with her friend, she could not help wanting more. That's why there is a saying: "_**There is no such thing as unhappiness. Everyone just wants to be happier than they currently are, and when that wish of theirs can't be accomplished, they are sad. That is what how people define such a thing called unhappiness - the failure of their efforts to be happier**_." That was the case of Kyouko.

_'And yet, I want Yui to become mine only...'_

That was the truth. The blonde wanted Yui to become her lover, to set eyes only on her. Thinking of those thoughts, the girl's drifted away from the lesson as time passed silently. As the school's bell rang, everyone left the classroom except for the brunette and her bestfriend.

"Shall we go?"

Yui asked her friend gently, offering her own hand to the girl. The blonde blushed for a short moment as she stood up and sheepishly accepted her friend's offer. They walked together side by side in the peaceful silence. At the time they entered the Amusement Club's room, the two kouhai were no where to be found. The brunette selected a good spot to sit down and the blonde followed quickly as she sat next to Yui - the best place for her to be. Glancing at Kyouko's face, Yui's memory suddenly jogged as she noticed something.

"You haven't had lunch yet, didn't you?"

Indeed she wasn't. The girl usually buys bread for lunch, but she left her money at "home" - Yui's apartment, so she had no option but to spend her day with an empty stomach. Seeing Kyouko's nod, Yui sighed heavily, but still she took a lunch box out from her schoolbag.

"Seriously, you... Here, eat it."

"Eh? For me?"

"Yeah. I made too much."

Yui said simply as she opened the bento. There was some nicely made sushi with beautiful decorations[1]. It gave off a delicious feeling just by looking. Even though Kyouko was so hungry to the point that she could frankly jump in and swallow everything in one bite, the girl instead stayed still as she flushed. It seemed like she was thinking something embarrassing. Looking at Kyouko's red and somewhat flustered face, Yui could not resist but to tease the girl a little.

"Or is it that you want me to feed you?"

Kyouko's face turned into an even redder color as she averted her glance away. Looks like Yui's guess was spot-on. The brunette picked up a piece of sushi with one hand while turning Kyouko's head into her direction with the other. She motion the sushi towards the blonde's mouth and beamed brightly.

"Say ahhh!"

Despite all the embarrassment, Kyouko parted her lips slightly, still blushing while completely obeying Yui's request.

"Ahhh..."

With the brunette's help, before long Kyouko had already finished the lunch box, which returned the girl to her usual energetic lifestyle. Just at the moment Yui put away the lunch box, Akari and Chinatsu came walking in - and for some mysterious reasons, Akari vanished right away. Having Chinatsu in her field of vision, Kyouko started chasing the Mirakurun-look-alike almost instantly.

"Chinatsu-chan, please cosplay Mirakurun for me!"

"No! Noooooo! Yui-senpai, save me!"

Chinatsu tried her best to get away from Kyouko while the blonde kept speeding up and the two girls ran around the room. Yui sighed once more at the two behavior and stood up from her seat. Everyone thought that she was going to hit Kyouko on the head again to stop her like she usual did, but no. The brunette waited for the correct timing and skillfully and tenderly grabbed the blonde by the waist - being cautious enough not to hurt the girl. And then, Yui sat down again, the only difference this time was the blonde girl who was, coincidentally, on her soft lap. Yui whispered softly and nonchalantly at the blonde's ear.

"Running around after eating is not good for health, you know."

Kyouko looked like she was dumbfounded for a few seconds, not realizing what happened. The girl started to squirming around, trying to escape Yui tight hug around her belly, blushing heavily. But after a short moment of worthless efforts, the girl gave in as she stop struggling and obidiently sat on top of Yui's lap, shyness covered her face. Without doubt, Akari and Chinatsu was surprised. The two kouhais stared at Kyouko's expression with disbelief. As a long while passed, the only thing Akari managed to say as she appeared from the air.

"So Kyouko-senpai can be tamed this way!?"

Finishing her words, the redhead became invisible again. Yui just realized the fact she was acting ridiculously bold and out-of-place in front of the two other girls as she forgotten the fact that they still inside the Amusement Club. And she didn't know why she did that, considering how she would always smack the blonde. Maybe Kyouko's sweet side had made a need to protect the girl to grow inside of Yui. And then she noticed a rather obvious fact. She realized the reason why she wants to protect the blonde, why she wants to be with Kyouko, why she feels happy when she's with her childhood friend. The answer was as clear as the blue sky. Or rather, Yui had already noticed her feelings of affection for the Kyouko a long time ago - since Yui entered her puberty, but she refused to accept it uptil now.

_'I really love her, right?'_

But of course, Yui loved Kyouko very much. However, the time was really not proper to do something about it. It's not like she can confess in front of the redhead and the pinkhaired girl.

_'I do love her, but this really is not the time to think about it...'_

As an effort to distract Akari and Chinatsu from the matter, Yui asked Kyouko with an intently loud voice as her face turned a little red two.

"H-Hey Kyouko, what do you want to eat today?"

"Uhm... I think Rum Raisin would be good for me..."

Still blushing, Kyouko replied sheepishly. However, it was a grave mistake of Yui to use such a method of distraction. Chinatsu's eyebrows furrowed at the words as she was starting to doubt the brunette.

_'Suspicious!'_

Akari's head hang down from the ceiling and no one could ever know why the girl was there, and the redhead asked the million dollars question.

"Ano Yui-senpai... Why would you ask Kyouko-senpai that?"

Yui knew faster than anyone that her cover was blown. Frantically running out of the room as she dragged Kyouko along with her, she gave a quick greeting.

"I-I must leave for now! Good day to you!"

Before Akari and Chinatsu had a chance to further pressing the matter, Yui and Kyouko had already disappear from sight, leaving Akari and Chinatsu as the two girls remarked exactly at the same time.

"They are **_definitely-not-normal-in-the-loosest-definition_**!"

* * *

A/N: Hohoho! Summer Santa Claus is here and he wants to thank you for reading. Well, just kidding. How is it? Dou deshita ka? Please drop a review, 'kay?


	4. Misunderstanding

Chapter 4 - Misunderstanding.

* * *

A/N: It's my birthday. Happy reading! I don't own Yuru Yuri nor Friedrich Nietzsche's famous Beyond Good and Evil (1886).

* * *

The blonde and brunette were strolling peacefully on the streets, bathed in the beautiful moonlight, hands intertwined. They just finished dinner outside in a classy restaurant, and Kyouko looked like she was in a real good mood, thanks to the bag of Rum Raisin that she was holding tightly in her hands. Even silence was the only thing that filled the atmosphere around them, the girls were really happy, especially the blonde. However, happiness wasn't the only thing that occupied her heart, as she was also very insecure, in spite of having Yui's hand with hers.

_'What would I do if she despises me for it?'_

The poor girl was thinking about her love that she had for her childhood friend ever since they were still just kids. She was planning to confess, yes. The events that happened in the recent days had made unable to hold her feelings anymore. Every time she was with the brunette, if she were not to restraint herself, she would have acted the way Chitose would when the girl ate chocolate - a kissing rampage. Desires were building rapidly inside her, and it felt like she would break anytime.

_'What would I do if she leaves me?'_

The blonde would had already shared her feelings if the person she loved wasn't her bestfriend. She feared the exact thing that anyone who had feelings for their friend - screwing the bond between them. But she couldn't hold her love to herself, not anymore. Thinking of those thoughts, the girl unconsciously tighten the grip around her friend's hand.

"What is it, Kyouko?"

Yui asked, seemingly concerned. Kyouko muttered all the courage she ever had in her whole 14 years life as her face became as red as a riped tomato. She knew she must do it, there was no way she would running away now.

_'Alright...here goes nothing...'_

She slowly parted her lips as she spoke sheepishly, stuttering like mad in the process.

"I-I...A-Actually, I had alwa-"

She was about to finish her sentence... But that was then, she saw something that startled her as her eyes widened in surprise and shock. Her father and mother, the merciless parent who kicked her out of the house was standing in front of Yui's apartment. Yui was surprised too as she stood dumbfounded for a few seconds before the girl started to shouted angrily at the two adult, obviously annoyed by their devilish grin on their faces.

"What do you want!?"

The blonde's father smirk just windened at the brunette shouted as he spoke mischeviously. Without doubt, the middle-aged man had something bad in mind. Yui just opened the door and pushed her friend inside, whispering softly at the girl's ear.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this."

After ensuring that the door was close firmly, she turned her attention to the couple, showing a rude attitude.

"Say it, what do you want? And don't expect forcing Kyouko to return!"

The girl gave a fore-warning. But the blonde's father just nonchalantly ignore the girl as he answered with a hint of sacarsm.

"You aren't going to invite us in?"

"You have no rights to enter my house! Just spit it out, what do you want?"

The man immidiately killed his smile at the fierce remark, as his voice suddenly got as cold as the winter night. He spoke after leaking a heavy sigh out of his mouth.

"I just came to say onething to you, young lady: **He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And when you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you.**"

Yui furrowed her eyebrows as she found the quote really hard to understand. The devilish smile returned to the man's mouth as he started to explain.

"You think what I did was wrong? What about you? You are just using my daughter, aren't you? I can tell from the first glance that you love my daughter, no sweat. So, you think you are better than me? You just a lesbian who are using homeless girl for your own good!"

Finishing the insult, the man instantly walked away, acting utterly disgusted, leaving the poor brunette alone, dumbfounded. The words then started to hit the girl. It was an undeniable fact that she was using the blonde for her own good, but she didn't realize it till now. She was protecting the girl simply because she loved her, simply just because that. She took the girl in because her desires to be near the blonde. At least, that was what she thought. The half of them, however, is the truth.

_'I am no good, huh...? Even though Kyouko treated me as bestfriend... Even though the girl trusted enough to show me her true side... And yet, I am taking of advantage of her situation for my selfish feelings, not even protecting her at all... What kind of a friend am I?'_

Dropping her head in self-disgust and depression, she slowly walked into her apartment. Meeting the blonde's gaze, she tried her best to fake a smile as she spoke tiredly.

"I'm sorry, Kyouko. But I'm little tired. I'm gonna sleep in the futon..."

The blonde's eyes widened in shock for the second time as she couldn't but asking, pouting childishly a little.

"EH? Why? I want to sleep together!"

Yui had no option else rather than lying. She replied, a tinge of cruelness in her voice.

"You have to grow up you know. I might leave you, one day."

Before Kyouko had a chance to say anything else, Yui had already entered the living room and readied her own futon. She crawled in with much haste and started to fakingly sleep. She knew Kyouko would be sad, she knew it for sure, so she didn't want to see the girl's face. And Kyouko was really sad. Tears were silently streaming down her eyes as she walked into the bedroom on her hand...

Both of them didn't got much sleep that night, as they cried a lot. They loved each other, yes they are. But unable to confess their feelings to each other, they gravely misunderstood each other. Unknowingly, that night, both of them whispered to their own among their tears almost at the same time.

"Why can't I tell you that I love you?"

They completely misunderstood each other!

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I hate sad scenes, so don't get mad at me if the depressing parts seemed a little rushed. I had enough bad things for my life already... That's why I am writing stories, you know, writing a happy ending for my life. Makes it easy to write, as I put myself in the place of the characters. Anyway, please R&R. Chapter 5 is coming very soon, and your support is much appriciated.


	5. Even though I loved you!

Chapter 5 - Even though I loved you!

* * *

A/N: My country is preparing to accept same sex marriage. Yay! Even though I am straight, I am still happy for those who profit from it. I hope you guys/girls will be accepted by the society as soon as possible. And I own nothing. My birthday's wish from last year didn't came true . Damn! Well, enjoy the story, anyway. By the way, I changed the cover ^_^

* * *

Kyouko staggered out of her classroom, and the blonde had lifeless expression on her face. Yui had kept on showing a cold face to her for several days, and to be honest, it made the poor blonde rather sad rather than being angry. Every time she took a glance at her brunette, the only thing she recieved was a forced smile and a few seconds of brief eye contact - it cut her heart painfully everytime. Sure, anyone would be hurt if the person they loved treat them that way. But Kyouko didn't blame Yui. She hated herself instead, she blamed herself instead. That was how much the blonde loved her friend.

_'Why won't you talk to me Yui? Why won't you hug me?'_

Tears streamed down from the girl's face as she rushed out of the classroom. She didn't wanted to cry, but it can't be helped. Kyouko missed the brunette next to her, missed the warmth of the recently-bold kuudere's body that wrapped around her body at the night. It's amazing how much a person you love can hurt you. Human's such a paradoxical creatures. There's a comparision: "Humans are just the same as those porcupines." The closer you get to someone, the more pain you would have to suffer. When you felt enough pain, you would learn to keep distance. But then, humans can't live an isolated life. They live trying to search for bonds and relationship that ties them together. And before long, you would find yourself foolishly yearning for someone, only to get hurt furthermore. Such a cute paradox that God had place on them.

"I wonder where's Kyouko going?"

Yui muttered to herself while resting her head on the desk, her mind completely occupied by her blonde friend. She couldn't help feeling sad and "unhappy". Even though she had decided not to be selfish anymore, she could never stop those overflowing desires that are growing strongly in her heart. She wanted Kyouko for herself, that simply, since she loved the blonde. However, she didn't want to use her friend for her own good.

_'I am only a trusty friend to her...I don't have such rights...'_

Without knowing anything about Kyouko's feelings, Yui had already assumed that she's "only a friend", and the thought brought so much missery to the girl. But she knew she had to endure it. For Kyouko's sake.

*school bell*

It was the end of another school day. Yui was walking along side with Kyouko to the Amusement Club. But unlike everyday, the brunette girl was quietly remaining some distance between them. Facing such a behavior, Kyouko didn't know to react but to put up a fake goofish grin. She didn't want to be pathetic in front of her beloved friend, and she didn't want their relationship to be awkward, neither.

_'I don't want to lose Yui.._.'

Yes, she did such a thing simply she wanted preserve their friendship, despite all the grief she's going through. The two girls strolled down the hallway with a silent and somewhat gloomy mood between them. But as they almost approached the Club's room, Kyouko suddenly felt very tired, as if all the strength had been drained out of her petite body._  
_

_'That's right...I haven't eaten for a few days...'_

That was right. She lost her apetite due to the recent events so she skipped all her meals. It's not like she really want to eat alone while Yui crawled into the futon and fakingly slept. Right now, as the blonde's vision swayed, the girl felt somewhat regret of her actions. But it was too late. Kyouko lost control of her legs and the power to support her fragile body and dropped down the floor with a *thud*. Her consciousness slowly faded, and the only words that were ringing by her ear was Yui's voice, calling her name.

"Kyouko! Kyoyko!"

The blonde woked up about half an hour later in a white room with a disinfectant smell. The first thing she saw was a dark hair girl sitting next to the bed she was lying on, seemingly concerned about her situation. After a short moment, she recognized it was the girl she loved and also her childhood friend - Yui. Seeing Kyouko opening her eyes gloomily and tiredly, the brunette looked like she was really halpy as the girl let out a big sigh and relief and hugged the blonde right away.

"Ah! Kyouko! I am so so so so so so worried!"

The action startled Kyouko for like- 3 seconds. But then, the blonde weakly pushed Yui away, speaking softly. The girl's voice sounded like she was trembling.

"I am fine..."

Yui didn't noticed the extremely sad and mischevious expression that the blonde was having - which is rather befitting her dense character. The brunette continued to scold her friend.

"YOU ARE NOT! Seriously... what are you thinking, not eating anything? You aren't fat you know?

The last sentence was a joke, but the blonde didn't smiled. Instead, the girl's face started to twist in pain and agony. Tears flooded down as feelings over flown from her soul, she cried loudly.

"...Y-You liar...*sob*... If you are so worried...*sob*...then why are...you...*sob*...so cold to me...? Even though...*loud cries*...you kissed me before..."

The word "liar" made Yui shocked stiff, but not as much as the fact that Kyouko still remembers it. Their first kiss. Even if it was a joke, it was indeed a kiss.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_It was a cold day when Yui and Kyouko was sitting in the living room of Yui's apartment, watching an anime series while talking about their friends. Kyouko suddenly teased the brunette:_

_"Yui sure is popular and attractive, huh?"_

_"How come!?"_

_The brunette was slightly aggitated by the teasing tone, but she still managed to answer._

_"Well, a lot of girls seems to like you!"_

_Pausing a short moment, the blonde continued._

_"Still, I am pretty sure you haven't kissed anyo-"_

_Unexpectedly, Kyouko found Yui's lips pressed on hers sweetly. She widened her eyes at first, trying to push to the girl away. But Yui persisted for about a minute before accepting to let go, leaving Kyouko in the clouds with her eyes closed and cheeks as red as a tomato. Smirking naughtily, Yui whispered:_

_"I just did!"_

* * *

The sweet piece of memory made Yui blush a little. But before the girl had any chance to act sheepishly, Kyoyko started shouting again. The girl could not endure anymore pain.

"Even though...*sob*...I loved you...*sob*...I am just...a toy to you?...*sob*..."

The news made Yui's mind went blank. She stared dumbfoundedly at her friend, seemingly flustered. She hadn't completely diggested what the blonde had just confessed.

"Even though...*sob*...I loved you...*sob*...since we're kids...*sob*..."

Yui had never known.

* * *

A/N: I just realized something. My stories make up 1/10 of Yuru Yuri's total fanfiction. Maybe I should call this a one big step ^_^ Anyway please R&R and thanks for reading. Final chapter coming up. Do you a sequel that tells the story of the two after they became lovers? I promise, it would be sweeter than cotton candy. If you like a sequel, please say so.


	6. I'm home! And I love you!

Chapter 6 - I am home! And I love you.

* * *

A/N: Final chapter everyone-san. Sequel or not is up to you. For Namori-sensei's sake, I own nothing. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Yui had never known. The cute brunette had never noticed the fact that Kyouko - her dear childhood friend was in love with her all the time. Maybe it was because she's a dense girl, or maybe the blonde didn't gave enough hints. But that really didn't matter, no more. Hearing the choked confession from her childhood friend, despite the current situation, Yui felt happiness floodded the void in her heart. It was a kind of feeling that the brunette never had a chance to experience up till now, and it was definitely pleasant as she sensed a peaceful warmth slowly filled her stomach. The girl was contented, since her love was finally mutual. Looking at her friend dearly, Yui could not help but to smile.

_'Looks like I messed up, huh? '_

Beaming brightly at her friend, she whispered lovingly, barely audible.

"Shessh...Don't cry now..."

Upon hearing Yui's comforting soft words, more and more tears poured out from the blonde's eyes. Yui sighed, not in annoyance but rather playfully. She motioned her hand to wipe away the tears on her bestfriend's face and muttered nonchalantly. Simple words that erased Kyouko's cries at as instant, killing the girl's solemn mood at the same time.

"How can I say I love you too if you keeping crying like that?"

The remark was as light as a feather but its power was stronger than a boxer's punch. Kyouko's sobs stopped immidiately as she gasped in surprise, her eyes widened.

"Eh?"

Taking advantage of Kyouko's dumbfounded state, Yui leaned in to lick away the tears on the blonde's cheeks while pressing her whole body on to Kyouko's, savoring the pleasant warmth. After a short moment, when the blonde had finally composed herself, Yui continued.

"That's better. Now as I were saying...Sorry for not noticing your feelings...I...love you too..."

Yui blushed a little at the last part, but still she managed to say it with a smile on her lips. All the tension broke off as Kyouko lips curved up into a smile and snuggled up into Yui's open arms, giggling a little.

"Ehehe...Thank you, Yui-chan...Thanks for loving me..."

The two girls stayed like that for a few minutes and Yui could had swear that Kyouko had silently took a few sniffs of her smell. But brunette didn't get angry because the action was rather cute and somehow Kyouko-like of her friend. As several minutes passed, the blonde suddenly lifted her face up to gaze at her friend and blamed childishly while pouting her lips.

"Yui-chan's such a meanie...Why did you act so cold to me before?"

Guiltiness enveloped the brunette as she slowly explained, scartching her head a little as she felt awkward in some ways.

"I realized that I was using you for my own feelings... That made me really tried my best to stop my selfish sesires around you...Sorry..."

As Kyoyko heard this, she just chuckled slightly before looking at Yui straight in the eye and replied.

"It's okay... I feel it all the time too, you know? I always want to hug you, to kiss you, to make my lover and mine only... I had those selfish desires too... **But being a little selfish won't hurt you, Yui-chan... Cause you won't be able to attain happiness if you aren't selfish...**"

The blonde blushed heavily as she spoke. And as the girl finished her words, she started closing in by the second, her eyes were shutting without haste. Yui knew very well what was coming, and she was more than just happy for that. The brunette sqeezed her eyes shut as well, and she felt sparks fly when her friend's soft, mushy lips touched hers. Kyouko threw her fragile arms around the brunette's body, hugging her dearly. Yui followed the blonde's example and do exactly the same.

_'I loved her way too much, huh?'_

It was the truth. The brunette loved her friend so,much,that she's scared of herself sometimes. As Yui was focusing on kissing the blonde, she felt someone's tongue pushing at her lower lips, requesting for entry. Of course Yui knew it was Kyouko's and without hestiation, she parted her lips allowing the blonde to roam around inside her mouth. Then, the brunette suddenly bit on Kyouko's tongue, playfully of course, and started sucking on it intensely, making Kyouko moaned slightly. But humans hot their own limitations that no one can exceed. After a few minutes, Yui slowly pulled away, gasping for air. Their faces was beet red and filled with an blissful expression. Resting for a short moment, Yui wanted to kiss again, but before she got a chance to move in, Kyouko childish words stopped her.

"Nee, Yui-chan... I am hungry..."

"...*sigh*...I guess it can't be helped then..."

As Yui said so, she gathered strength and rose from the bed, taking a hold of Kyouko's hand in the process. When they walked out of the infirmary, it were Chinatsu and Akari who first appeared. Akari, however, had no body parts visible except for ghe two red onions on her head. The pink head instantly clinged to Yui's arm and asked Kyouko with little concern.

"Are you OK, Kyouko-senpai? I heard that you fainted."

However, before Kyouko even got a chance to reply, Yui had already gently pushed Chinatsu away and dragged Kyouko to go with her and gave a quick good-bye.

"I am sorry, but we're going ahead for today. See you! Let's go, Kyouko."

Yui said so as she tightened her wrap around Kyouko's hand, almost intertwining them. Kyouko sheepishly replied, blushing a little in front if their juniors.

"Yes, Yui-chan..."

The girls left the scene leaving the two kouhais stood dumbfounded.

"Yui...-chan?"

* * *

The couple's walk to Yui's apartment was rather silent in a comforting way. The tranquility between the two remained until Yui arrived at the door. The brunette eyes suddenly glowed like she had a good idea in mind. She let go of her friend - now lover -'s hand and quickly opened the door. Yui stepped inside first and stood by the door as she spoke softly to Kyouko.

"Welcome home, my Kyouko!"

The girl was dumbfounded for a short moment as her body was stiff in surprise. However, as a few seconds went by, she beamed brightly and replied with the sweetest tone ever. She never felt so fullfilled before.

"I am home, Yui-chan. And I love you. I am in your care from now on!"

"It's my happiness to take care of you."

* * *

So, Kyouko found her "home". You know, the meaning of this word varies from people to people. But its true meaning simply is the place for you to feel peaceful, the place where you can be happy with your beloved ones. Those who doesn't have a true home out there, please shake hands with me and try your best finding one for yourself. And to those who has one, I suggest treasuring it. Cause I doubt you're able to have another one, if you would ever lose the one you're having. Good day to you!

**_~The end~But not to worry, there's gonna be a_ sequel~**

* * *

A/N: How do you like the idea, every one? I was inspired by Lonely Yuri from Fuwa Novel. You should read it, it's a very good Visual Novel for both Yuri fan and loners ^_^. And a sequel is coming up, so please look foward to it. Please praise me if you enjoyed this as much as I do (this thing will help,my heart to pull through this winter).

*Bows to the crowd (if there is one)*


End file.
